His reason
by Harpygirl91
Summary: Oneshot. Raito visits a grave that brings back memories that were his reason for becoming Kira.


Summary: Death Note/ Sailor Moon one-shot. She was a reason that Raito became Kira. The lose of her drove him to seek revenge against all injustice and the one who had hurt her. Slight Hotaru/Raito and even slighter Hotaru/L

In memory of you:

Raito stood in front of a grave as rain drizzled around him lightly. On the front of the grave Raito had place a small picture of a 16-year-old girl that was smiling up at him. The girl's bright purple eyes shone as she smiled and her black-purple hair was pulled into two cute ponytails. The girl's name was Hotaru Tomoe, a girl that Raito had known since kindergarten.

(Flashback)

A five year old Raito sighed as the sensei announced free time and he walked over to a bookshelf while other boys went to the toy blocks, cars, or actions figures and the girls went to the dolls or to play house except for one.

A girl that he remembered the teacher calling Hotaru-chan was over by the bookshelf reading a book of fairytales. The girl smiled at him as he walked over and looked at the books.

"I'm Hotaru!" The girl said excitedly," What's your name?"

"Raito." He said grabbing a random book and sitting down beside her," Why aren't you playing with the other girls?"

"Oh." Hotaru said and looked away sadly," They say I'm strange because I have purple eyes and strange people can't play with them."

"Your eyes aren't strange." Raito said and Hotaru smiled at him again.

"Arigato, Raito-kun." Hotaru said and kissed him on the cheek lightly causing both five-year-olds to blush.

(End Flashback)

After that Raito and Hotaru had been practically inseparable. By the age of five both were reading at a higher level than any of their classmates so their sensei had begun to bring them books from the local library to read instead of books on fairytales and other such nonsense.

After a few weeks of them being friends Raito had meet Hotaru's parents who thought of him as a second child and when Raito's mom became pregnant with Hotaru told him that the doctor said that Hotaru's mom couldn't have babies anymore and tearfully asked if it was okay if Hotaru was Raito's new sibling's big sister.

As they grew older Raito began reading books on crime and Hotaru began reading books on medicine, which pleased both of their parents. Then something terrible happened when Hotaru was 8.

(Flashback)

Raito frowned as he realized that Hotaru wasn't at school that day. When she wasn't at school it usually meant that she had had another attack, Hotaru was infamous for having seizures or asthma attacks during school or over the weekends.

After school Raito asked his mom if they could go see the Tomoes so he could check on Hotaru. When they got to the Tomoes mansion the first thing they saw were several police cars parked in front of it and Hotaru being held by a police officer as she cried and another officer questioned her father.

"Raito-kun!" Hotaru shouted at him and the police officer holding her let her go and the small girl ran to Raito and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hotaru-chan what's wrong?" Raito's mother asked patting the crying girl on her back.

"The school Tou-chan was building caught on fire and Kaa-chan was taken to the hospital and she didn't wake up!" Hotaru explained as best she could before she started to cry again. A boy wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy pants walked over to them and offered Hotaru a piece of candy.

Hotaru let go of Raito and whipped her eyes before accepting the small sucker from the mysterious boy that was a few years older than them. "Arigato, Lawliet-kun." Hotaru said hiccupping and hugged the boy.

The boy, 'Lawliet-kun' as Hotaru called him, rubbed one of his bare feet against his other leg in response to Hotaru hugging him. "Can I have another one of those?" He asked innocently as if he didn't know what a hug was.

"H-Hai!" Hotaru said and hugged Lawliet again before hugging Raito," So Raito-kun won't be jealous of Hotaru giving away all her hugs to Lawliet-kun!"

(End Flashback)

Now Raito realized the resemblance between the mysterious boy Lawliet, who had been at Hotaru's house as they questioned Dr. Tomoe about Keiko's death, and L. But none of that was important now. After Keiko's death something had changed in not only Dr. Tomoe but Hotaru as well. Dr. Tomoe lost all sanity and locked himself in his laboratory and Hotaru became increasingly sad and depressed not only at the lose of her mother but at the physical lose of her father, who she rarely saw now a days.

As the years went on and Raito and Hotaru entered their teens Raito began to notice that Hotaru wasn't just his friend anymore. He became fully aware of the fact that Hotaru was a very pretty girl so when a school dance was coming up he jumped at the chance to ask her to it not as friends but as a couple. Hotaru happily accepted and the two thought they were going to have the night of their lives.

After Raito took Hotaru home he noticed that Dr. Tomoe was waiting for the two teens on his doorstep and he practically dragged Hotaru inside and slammed the door in Raito's face.

Raito brushed it off a first thinking it was just one of Dr. Tomoe's mood swings until the next morning when he was called out of class to learn that Dr. Tomoe had killed Hotaru in a fit of rage the previous night.

She was the reason he wanted justice. He wanted Dr. Tomoe's blood for what he did to Hotaru. Raito wanted Dr. Tomoe dead…

Unfortunately he was unable to be granted this request because Dr. Tomoe died a mere day before Raito gained the Death Note.

"Who's she?" Ryuk as staring at the picture," Did you know her?"

"She's my reason." Raito said as he began to walk away.

"Reason for what?" Ryuk asked.

"My reason for wanting to purify this world of evil." Raito said shoving his hands in his pockets before chuckling darkly," Too bad I wasn't able to get justice for her."

(End one-shot)

Harpygirl91- Probably one of my darker stories but it was a lot of fun to write. I'm considering writing a multi-crossover high school fic with Hotaru hooking up with either L or Raito.

L- (looks up from computer) Hm?

Raito- (glares at Harpygirl91) don't even think about manipulating me anymore!

Harpygirl91- (shakes head) since when are you the boss of me? Or do you want so see the picture again. (the picture being one of L and Raito kissing)

Raito- (pulls out death note) that's it.

Harpygirl91- Grimmjaw, Raito's trying to kill me before I get a chance to write a fanfic with you and Meghan!

Grimmjaw- Oh really? (cracks knuckles and starts to beat up Raito)

Harpygirl91- Well leave me your review and comments!! Oh and send cookies or candy for L because I'm running low on supply!


End file.
